Sebuah Puisi
by Haraush
Summary: Fanfic untuk memperingati hari IBU / Seijuurou ingin memberikan sebuah hadiah untuk ibunya tercinta, tapi Seijuurou bingung ingin memberikan hadiah apa. / Gak pandai buat Summary /OneShot!/RnR


fanfic untuk memperingati hari ibu \\(^0^)/

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SELAMAT HARI IBU~**

 **.**

 **Sebuah puisi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Akashi Family~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no basuke hanya milik fujimaki tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Sebuah Puisi by. Mrs-RA**

 **.**

* * *

Kala itu, seorang anak kecil yang memiliki surai merah sedang berlari-lari di dalam mansion Akashi. Anak kecil yang memiliki nama Akashi Seijuurou itu sedang bingung ingin memberikan hadiah apa untuk kaa-sannya tersayang.

"Sei halus ngacih hadiah apa ya?"gumamnya dengan logat anak kecil miliknya.

Tak jauh dari tempat Seijuurou berdiri, ada dua maid yang sedang tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku yang tuan mudanya perbuat. Dan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk membantu Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou-sama… apa yang sedang anda pikirkan?"Tanya seorang maid dengan sopan.

"Sei cedang memikilkan hadiah apa buat kaa-chan"Jawab Seijuurou dengan antusias.

"hadiah? Untuk apa Seijuurou-sama?"Tanya maid satunya lagi.

"hadiah buat hari ibu, nee-can. Kata ibu gulu becok itu hali ibu, aku cama temen-temen belencana buat ngacih hadiah ke ibu kami macing-macing"Jawab Seijuurou lagi, Seijuurou terdiam sejenak wajahnya mulai terlihat murung. "tapi, Sei bingung pengen ngacih apa…"Lanjutnya dengan suara yang terdengar sedih.

"bagaimana kalau nee-san bantu mikirin hadiah apa yang ingin Seijuurou-sama kasih?"usul salah satu maid itu dengan senyuman tulus yang mereka berikan.

"ho-hontou? Nee-can mau bantu sei?"Tanya Seijuurou.

"um! Hontou dayo…"Jawab kedua maid itu dengan serempak.

Seijuurou dengan kedua maid itu dengan seriusnya berdiskusi untuk hadiah buat ibunya Seijuurou.

"ne-ne… Seijuurou-sama, bagaimana kalau anda memberikan Shiori-sama sebuah gambar? Atau puisi?"

"gambal? Puici? Sei gak bica buat puici…" Ucap Seijuurou dengan wajah sedih.

"Seijuurou-sama pasti bisa membuat puisi, Seijuurou-sama hanya perlu untuk mempercayai diri anda…"Ucap maid itu dengan yakin.

"Seijuurou-sama belum mencoba membuat kok sudah menyerah gitu? Walaupun hasilnya berantakan pasti Shiori-sama akan senang dengan puisi yang anda buat"Ucap maid satunya lagi.

Mata Seijuurou berbinar-binar, dengan semangat ia mengenggukkan kepalanya. Dan mulai membuat puisi dengan usahanya sendiri, walau terkadang kedua maid itu membantu Seijuurou untuk memilih kosakata yang terdengar bagus.

Waktu terus berjalan, Seijuurou terus menerus berusaha membuat puisi itu. Dengan kekuatannya sendiri, kedua maid itu sudah pamit untuk melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan mereka yang tertunda.

Seijuurou bersorak gembira setelah menyelesaikan puisi itu, besok ia akan memberikan puisi ini untuk kaa-sannya yang tersayang.

Pagi itu Seijuurou sudah siap dengan pakaian rapi melekat di tubuhnya, sebentar lagi ia akan berangkat kerumah sakit untuk menjenguk ibunya yang sedang dirawat di sana. Ia bersenandung riang selama perjalanan berlangsung.

Seijuurou tak sabar ingin segera membacakan puisi yang ia buat. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Seijuurou sampai di rumah sakit tempat ibunya dirawat. Langkah kecilnya berlari menuju keruangan yang sudah sangat ia hapal. Di belakangnya ada seorang lelaki tegap dengan jas yang rapi, hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku putra kesayangannya.

Dengan semangat ia membuka pintu kamar inap Shiori.

"Okaa-chan!"Panggil Seijuurou dengan gembira.

"Sei-kun… ayo sini, kaa-san rindu padamu…"Ucap Shiori dengan suara yang lembut. Seijuurou mendekat kearah Shiori dan langsung memeluk ibunya tersayang.

"Sei mou! Sei lindu kaa-can…"ucap Seijuurou sambil memeluk erat Shiori.

"kaa-san juag rinduuu… dengan Sei"ucap Shiori, tangan mungilnya mengelus pelan surai Seijuurou dengan sayang.

"ne-ne kaa-can Sei, mau bacaain cecuatu…."

"eh? Sei mau baca apa?"Tanya Shiori

"ini untu kaa-can"Jawab Seijuurou.

Dengan pelan ia mulai membacakan sebuah puisi, puisi yang menceritakan betapa ia rindu keberadaan ibunya dirumah sana, puisi yang juga menyertakan doa untuk ibunya tersayang. Shiori terharu mendengarkan puisi yang Seijuurou bacakan.

Liguid bening lolos dengan mudah dari pelupuk mata Shiori, ia bangga memiliki anak seperti Akashi Seijuurou. Setelah Seijuurou selesai membacakan puisi buatannya, Shiori langsung memeluk anaknya dengan kuat ia terus menerus menggumamkan kata-kata.

"Celamat hali ibu!"Ucap Seijuurou dengan nada suara khas miliknya.

"Kaa-san bangga punya anak seperti mu Sei"Shiori tersenyum walau airmata masih terus mengalir di kedua pipinya "Kaa-san sayang Seijuurou, Arigatou ne…"

 **THE END**

* * *

Yoooo~ Mrs-RA membawa cerita untuk hari ibu!

Yeyyy!...

 **SELAMAT HARI IBU MINNA-SAN**

Udah pada ngucapian selamat ibunya blom? (reader : UDAAAHHHH)

Yosh anak pintar :V

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya!

Dengan nge- **REVIEW** -nya

Sayonara minna-san!

* * *

 _**TERIMAKASIH UNTUK SEMUANYA**_

 _Ibu, kau adalah seorang malaikat_

 _Malaikat yang diutus Tuhan untuk menjagaku_

 _Kau adalah orang yang terbaik didalam hidupku_

 _Kasih sayangmu takkan pernah dapat kubalaskan…_

 _Permata maupun emas takkan sebanding_

 _Dengan apa yang sudah kau perjuangkan untukku…_

 _Ibu, terimakasih telah melahirkanku kedunia ini_

 _Terimakasih telah merawatku selama ini_

 _Terimakasih sudah mengajariku banyak hal_

 _Terimakasih untuk segalanya…_

 _Hanya ini yang dapat ku perbuat…_

 _Love you mom, you are always in my heart_

 _Thank's for everything_


End file.
